I love You
by Edwardgirl11
Summary: Harry Potter, Post DH. Ginny and Harry are together. First fan fic, please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! Ok first off this is my first ever fan fic, so special thanks are in order to my wonderful beta, Danielleanne, who helped me get over my stage fright and post this. Please read and review, cause I'm still learning and any helpful comments are appreciated. Hope you like the story.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Harry Potter characters, they belong to the amazing J.K. Rowling. I just take them out and have some fun. Please don't sue me, I only have 16 and really its not worth it.**

* * *

_A girl with flaming red tresses slumped in the chair with her eyes closed as she fell asleep. The book fell, as if in slow motion, from her lap to the floor. As it collided with the floor, a deafening thud sliced through the silent air causing the girl to jolt awake from her dreams. With a weary sigh she bent to retrieve the book, before checking the person lying next to her. His eyelids remained lightly closed, as they had been for the past year. It appeared to her that at any second his eyes would snap open and he would spring out of the bed. Shallow breaths barely caused the stark white sheets to move, and if she wasn't looking hard enough she would have missed the soft rise and fall of his chest. A constant beeping sound brought her thoughts back into herself, causing her to wonder how she had been able to block it out in the first place. But then a year of hearing it every day made it become part of the background noise that made up her life. With a slight frown on her face she settled back into the chair, opening the book to a new page._

At the sound of the floo activating Ginny Weasely broke into a smile which could have split her face in half. She raced from the lounge to the kitchen just in time to see a toned figure with a mop of dark black untamable curls step from the fireplace. Even as Ginny's eyes soaked in him standing there, she couldn't believe it.

Only 6 months before Harry Potter had defeated Lord Voldemort in an amazing display of strategy and magic on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry. Ginny had never felt despair so strong when Hagrid had carried the limp body of Harry into the Great Hall. As she was looking in shock at Harry, Neville had jumped forward, pulled Godric Gryffindor's sword from the Sorting Hat and killed that horrible snake Nagini. Not two seconds later Harry had jumped from Hagrid's arms, very much alive and ready to face Voldemort. It still surprised her how confidently Harry had taunted Voldemort, and how easily the reign of terror had ended. After Harry was assured that everyone was safe and being taken care of by the healers, who had only just arrived, he had made a beeline for Ginny and scooped her up in his arms. Harry had spun her around for a few seconds before pulling her down into a kiss filled with passion and desire. "We won Gin!" was all he was able to breathe out before she crashed her lips into his for another kiss.

She was broken out of her memories as a pair of tanned arms wound their way round her waist. "What you thinking 'bout Gin?" Harry asked close to her ear, causing her to giggle. She slapped his chest playfully and sent him a smile which she knew made his knees go weak."Oh, just about how amazing my boyfriend is." Her comment was met with a blinding smile and Harry vanquished his arms from around her waist to grab one of her hands.  
"Anyone I know?" She just laughed and linked by the hands they moved outside to the carport. A few weeks after Voldemort's defeat Ginny had (with the help of Hermione) convinced her parents to allow her to go for her muggle driver's licence, which she had passed the first try. Harry and Ron had got her a little red Volkswagon beetle (though how a car could be a beetle she didn't know) as a present for passing the test. She was quite good at driving now and even drove her mum to the local grocer when she wanted to used muggle food in her recipes. Harry had been given his license for saving the Wizarding World and was better at driving than Ginny, but he still preferred to travel by magic.

When they reached the car Harry jumped into the driver's seat, causing Ginny to raise a questioning eyebrow. "Do you know how to get to the party?" He asked as she slid into the passenger seat, a satisfied smile on his face. He knew she had no idea where they were going, only that he had asked her to 'dress nice'. With a huff Ginny put on her seat belt and waited for Harry to pull out.

* * *

**AN: See that little grey button with 'review' written on it? Click it and make my day! Please...**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok here is the second chapter, sorry its so short.**

* * *

_The girl with the book was there again, only this time more pages had been filled in leaving less to record her memories. She looked up from her  
writing to stare again at the person on the bed. His skin had taken on the colour and coolness of marble in the last few months. No amount of holding his hand in hers changed the temperature of the icy skin. The beeping increased and instantly the room seemed to over flow. She was pushed backwards towards the wall, away from the sleeping form and the people buzzing like bees around him. After a few tense minutes the beeping returned to its regular beeps and the bees left the room. The girl resumed her vigil beside the bed, and began writing again._

"You didn't tell me it was a muggle party!" Ginny hissed at Harry as she stared at the people around her. She thought Harry had missed her comment and was preparing to yell over the noise of some band blasting from the speakers, when Harry was spotted by someone and immediately surrounded by people. Sighing Ginny allowed herself and Harry to become separated, knowing that they would find each other after he had said hello to all his friends. She knew he preferred these parties to wizard ones because here he was just Harry, not the Harry Potter, but she never knew anyone there except Harry. Normally Ron and Hermione would have joined them but they both had been busy tonight with their once a month 'Ron and Hermione time'. Finding a seat Ginny sat down, preparing herself for a long night.

About three hours later Ginny had been hit on by five different guys – none of them being better than Harry, met two girls who had been alright, but had left an hour ago and tried more times than she could count to find a quiet place to sleep. She had seen Harry across the room twice, and only spoken to him once since they had arrived. She was tired, she smelled of smoke (thanks to the guys sitting next to her) and was entirely fed up with being at the party. After another five minutes and no sign of Harry in the room, she went looking for him.

_"I've only got four pages left, I may need to buy another book" The girl said to her silent companion. Another two months had been and gone since the last beeping episode and nothing out of the everyday had happened since. For some reason she was compelled to lean close to his ear and in a quiet voice say what everyone had been thinking, "Please wake up, we need you here."_

After searching for half an hour Ginny had finally asked someone if they had seen Harry. "He's in the room down the hall." The guy had mumbled before passing out again. Ginny curled her nose up at his breath – it smelled worse than Fred and George's that one time they broke into their parent's fire whiskey cupboard. She smiled at the memory as she moved down the hall to the door. "Harry I want to go home," She said as she pushed the door open, only to find that the drunk guy had lied. Sure Harry was in here, but he wasn't alone.

_"I have to go now, but I'll be back tomorrow," She promised, before bending to kiss his forehead. Ever since she had spoken to him the day before she just couldn't help voicing her thoughts and feelings, as she had before all this had started. She rose from her chair and the last thing she did before leaving was releasing the cold, pale hand from her own._

* * *

**AN: You know what to do, please click review (my lame attempt at a rhyme, yeah I know and I'm sorry. I wont try that again)**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: And Chapter 3. Dont you just love having most of a story written so you can post updates quickly?**

* * *

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!" Ginny yelled from the passenger seat of the beetle. Harry just stared ahead, focused on the road. The only way Ginny knew he had heard her was the fact that a) she was sitting not a meter away and had yelled at him and b) his hands around the steering wheel tightened. They were on their way back to the Burrow after Ginny had walked in on Harry and some other girl. Ginny couldn't believe it. How could this have happened? She had sat in the car crying silently for five minutes before Harry had raced out of the house, apologies rolling off his tongue which only moments before had been – no she wasn't going to think about that. Ginny had yelled at him for a bit before she demanded he take her home and then never speak to her again. She knew she was being a bit dramatic, but she was just so... so mad and hurt. True to her Weasely heritage she had snapped and now just yelled at Harry when ever her own thoughts got too bad. At first Harry tried to yell back and defend himself, but eventually gave up when he couldn't get a word in edge ways. When they reached the Burrow Ginny violently unstrapped her seat belt and was about to leave the car when fingers closed around her wrist. "Let me go Harry" She said in a dangerous low voice, refusing to look back at him.

"Ginny please. I love you."

_"I'm sorry, but nothing appears to be working." The man's tone unnerved her. It was too calm, too rehearsed. As the words sunk in her world stopped again and her blood ran cold. How could it not be working anymore? Her mind registered the looming choice at the same time the man looked into her eyes, sympathy and sadness reaching out to her from their depths. "It's time."_

At his words something in Ginny snapped and she whirled around to face Harry, looking not unlike on of Charlie's dragons. "Don't you say that! Don't you dare say that! You have no right Harry James Potter to ever say that to me again!" Ginny wrenched her arm from his grasp and ran into the house. As she crossed the threshold warmth and happiness surrounded her. "How was your night Gin?" Her mother asked, looking over her shoulder as her youngest leaned against the closed door. Ginny didn't look up at her mother as she answered "fine" and raced up the stairs to her room. She couldn't stand the happiness and knew that if her mother hugged her she would break down into tears. She wasn't even sure if she really wanted to break ties with Harry completely over something like this or if she would try and make a friendship happen. As she laid her head down on the pillow her world went black.

_"I'm sorry" The girl whispered as tears fell unchecked from her eyes, staining her cheeks. Everyone else had been in and already said their goodbyes, but allowed her privacy to say her own farewell. Feeling her heart shatter into a thousand pieces she raised her head and gave them the signal. It was done._

Ginny was woken the next morning by pained voices downstairs. She rose from her bed and made her way gingerly to the kitchen. The sight that met her eyes reminded her of when Fred had died in the war. Her mother clinging to her father, as if without him she would fall apart, Ron and Hermione holding each other crying and her other brothers comforting both groups, looks of shock on their faces. "What's happened?" Ginny asked, trying not to notice the person missing in the family's grief. No he is fine. He has to be fine. "Ginny" That one word uttered so softly, with so much sorrow in it froze her blood in her veins. "Are you Miss Ginerva Weasely?" A man in blue walked towards her, a policeman as Harry had told her. He held his hat in his hands, and Ginny wondered how he, a muggle, had come to be in the Burrow. "I'm afraid there was has been an accident."

* * *

**AN: Reviews equal Love. Spread the love today!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Last Chapter. Just a note instead of putting this in italics - cause i find it hard to read a whole chapter in italics - I'm just going to tell you that its all in the same time as the italics (present if you hadn't figured it out yet.) Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun shone on the lake at Hogwarts, causing the water to glisten like it was covered by thousands of diamonds. A huge gathering of witches and wizards lined the grass looking at the two tombs at the front of the main aisle. One was gleaming white marble, the other golden like the feathers of a phoenix. Only one other funeral in the history of the Wizarding World had been host to such a varied group of magical and non-magical people, creatures and ghosts. The number of people that had come to say goodbye would never be equalled.

Ginny sat at the front, in the seat of 'honour', feeling the stares of hundreds on her. Taking a deep breath she moved to stand on the raised platform at the front and turned to address the people before her.

"One Friday night the life of one of history's most amazing people was put on pause. For two years afterward he lay in St Mungo's not living, but just being. Four days ago the magic that was keeping him alive began to stop working, and so it was decided to stop it completely and end his suffering." Ginny took another breath, not even trying to keep the tears from falling, "As you may know, he was my boyfriend. What you don't know was that he was my soul mate, my one true love and my reason for living. I loved him with all my heart." Looking at his tomb Ginny smiled sadly. She looked at his best friends, at his adopted family, his school friends and then at all the people whom he had helped or whose lives he had changed. "Harry James Potter was a brilliant wizard, a loyal friend and the reason we are all here today. I'm not going to focus on the sadness of now, but the memories of happiness and love he gave us, the bright future that is all of ours because of what he did when he was seventeen." She looked from her mother to the green eyes staring out from under dark messy curls. "I know Harry wouldn't want us to stop living because he is gone. So I plan to continue living, with Harry in my heart." She left the platform and scooped her little boy into her arms. A sad smile appeared on Ginny's face as she looked upon her son's sparkling green eyes and wild mop of black hair that reminded her so much of Harry.

"I love you, daddy." The little boy in her arms said, causing a small smile broke out on Ginny's face.  
'I love you, Harry.' She whispered before turning towards the future.

The End

* * *

**AN: So what do you think of the story?? Please review and tell me. Thanks for reading it x**


End file.
